Never Cry
by Rukia Chan9
Summary: Tenten never cried. She learned not to, or she would be punished severely.She is nothing but a slave for her makeshift family.Who will help her? Why, none other than the Hyuuga Neji! NejiTenSasu, NejiTen,Sasunaru, dont like it dont read it.Yaoi. R
1. Chapter one

**Never Cry**

Fine. Disclaimer: Me no own any of this crap. Happy?

Chappie one!

_TENTEN'S POV-_

The light drizzle of rain outside made for a dreary mood in the Yama household. Tenten worked furiously at scrubbing the floor, on her hands and knees she scrubbed, washing away previous stains that her sisters and brother had purposely put there, only so she had to work harder. Her fingers and knuckles were bleeding from the effort, but Tenten was used to it by now. "TENTEN!" She heard the yell as it rang through the house. 'What now?' She thought, hoping she didn't do anything wrong. "COME HERE NOW!" Her 'mother' yelled. Tenten got up, stretching her now stiff legs.

Tenten was adopted when she was five years old by the Yama family, she never knew her real parents, so she never cried about it. She learned to never cry, or complain, or she would be punished by her 'parents'. They never really knew the real reason why they adopted her, but as the years passed, she began to understand why. They just wanted a servant. They didn't care about her nor her feelings. They laughed at her pain, and if she died right there, they would just call someone to come and clean it up. She was a disgrace to them. She disgusted them. Tenten had never felt happiness.

But at the same time, she didn't know what pain was, because she felt it all the time.Tenten had scars all over from them beating her. They paid their own children to do so. It was awful. Tenten wanted to run away, but she was too afraid. 'At least I have food, water, and an education…' this thought was the only thought that motivated Tenten to not leave.

Tenten rushed upstairs as quickly as she could, to avoid more punishment. She slid the door open and bowed. "What is it, Kyate San?" Tenten asked quietly. "Where is the drink you promised me _ten _minutes ago?" Tenten's eyed widened "Oh my, Yama San I totally, forgot! Please forgive me!" Tenten dropped onto the floor in an apology bow. But inside her head she knew it was too late. "Taka, Yourichi, Ayame, Come and do your chores!" Kyate beckoned them into the room. "Whose turn is it?" They all asked in a chorus. "Hmmm…" Kyate thought a moment. "Ayame" Ayame Had and evil grin spread across her face.Ayame always gave Tenten the worst beating. Tenten shrank away into the corner.Here it goes...(A/N-Sorry, Im too happy right now for blood)

"Owww…" Tenten wined as she treated her new wounds. She wrapped gauze around her arm and leg. 'How am I going to explain this to Neji?' She thought. Neji was her best friend, they had known each other since sixth grade (A/N- They are now freshmen) Neji had been suspecting something going on for a very long time. He just needed one more reason to get Tenten to admit something bad was going on. (She didn't ever tell anyone, she thought it was too troublesome. How Shikamaru-like) Tenten decided not to ponder this, and so she drifted off into a deep sleep full of dreams. The only places where she was free.

Horrible. I know. And short. Flame me if you want I understand. Ill try to do better on the next chapter considering I'm on spring break now. Please vote for your top couples, and ill write them in the story.

Here all the choices-

Sasusaku

Sasunaru

Naruhina

Nejiten

Sasuten

If you have any more ideas for couples, then tell me.

Thanks everyone! RukiaChan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, its RukiaChan! sorry for all the problems and typos in the last chapter, my computer was messing up anyway, the last chapter was really short, and I'm hoping this one will turn out better .Microsoft word format is different that format (who knew?) anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but soon me and my little kitty minions will take over the whole studio in Japan!!!

Chapter two-

Tenten woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly. She quickly hopped out of bed and shut it off. (A/N- Mr. and Mrs. Yama AKA- Ryou and Kyate- said if she didn't have a good place to sleep, she couldn't work, so she has a normal room, just not all the stuff…I like stuff) She looked at the time: 5:22 am. It was still dark outside. "I guess I still have enough time to get everything ready." She thought aloud. Tenten Strode into the kitchen and switched on the lights. The whole house lit up instantly. Tenten the got herself set to work…cooking breakfast for her 'family' At least Tenten liked cooking, she never burnt it. Today she made eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and anything from snikerdoodle cookies to pockie, it was there. (A/N- They are gonna get fat:o) Tenten finished in about an hour and a half, so she set the table, and woke everyone up. Tenten herself couldn't eat any of it, so instead she grabbed a granola bar and scuffed it down.

Tenten then got ready. She put on the school uniform they had to wear. It had a gray blazer, with a white shirt under it, and a red bow on the neck. Also, a gray skirt, with red knee-high socks, and black shoes. (Think of the school uniforms in the show bleach) Doesn't this uniform make your day so happy? Tenten rushed back to the kitchen and cleaned up their mess. (Wow they eat fast!) And fixed her hair. She made sure her bandages were unnoticeable, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door, leaving a house of mass chaos behind. She jogged to school, passing by Neji's house…ehem MANSION if I must say. She stopped, waiting for him to come out. This became a daily routine, well, on school days it was. "Is he coming?" Tenten said to herself. "He's right here." Tenten swirled around to see a smirking Neji. "When'd you get there?" Tenten asked in surprise. "The moment you drifted off to lala land." He replied with confidence. After a long glaring contest, they continued walking without any speak of anything. Neji looked over to her, and noticed she had bandages wrapped around her arm and leg.

He grimaced, but said nothing. He decided to talk to her later, because they were at school. Tenten and Neji split up; going to their separate classes (they only have lunch together.)

**Neji's pov-**

'What was with the bandages?' Neji asked himself, as he walked to class. 'UGGHHHHH why does this make me so angry?' **Because you like…no LOVE Tenten. **Said a little voice in the back of his head. 'I thought I sent you to Hawaii… and WHAT?' **You know what I mean. And there was a storm so I left.** I do not like Tenten like THAT. **Uhh huuuu!!!!**

'NO!!!!!' They continued on like this all through heath class with Kakashi sensei (I wonder why he chose to teach health??Hmmmmm...) As the school day dragged on, Neji was still fighting with his inner-self. Finally, it was lunch, and Neji again met up with Tenten.They walked to lunch together, before Neji sensed no one else was in the hallway. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet. (Not to do THAT you perverts!) "ACKKKK!!!!" Tenten yelled in surprise and punched Neji In the nose. "OMG NEJI IM SOOOO SORRY!!!" Tenten said tending to his nose with a first aid kit that came out of nowhere (seriously, where?)

Finally after cleaning up all the blood (My blood autherness came back) Neji cornered her. He knew from past experiences that she tries to run when he asks her stuff like this. "Tenten, what is that?" He questioned, pulling up her sleeve and pointing to the bandages. "My arm?" She replied.

"Don't play dumb!" Neji yelled angrily. "You know what I mean!" "Fine!!!" She yelled. "I burnt myself!" She lied. "I spilled a bowl of hot water on myself." Neji didn't believe her, but knew he was already pushing his luck.

"Oh." Neji said, acting as if he belived her. He then noticed the position they were in, and blushed. He also noticed she had a slight tint across her cheeks. 'NO!!! I don't like her!' Neji thought. They stepped out of the closet. He forgot to check and see if people were there, and they were. Unfortunately, Naruto was one of them, and he noticed Tenten looking a bit unhappy, and Neji looking, well like Neji. "OH MY GOD!!!" he yelled "NEJI RAPED TENTEN!!!" He waited, obviously thinking. "IN A CLOSET!!!"Naruto then ran around like and idiot, yelling to everyone the news. Tenten slapped her forehead, and Neji just stared ahead, quite disturbed." What are we gonna do?" Tenten asked Neji in wonder. "Ill get the rope and the kitchen knives, and you get the guns." Neji replied without thinking. "You aren't gonna hurt him…are you?" ….. "Maybe"…"Maybe not" Tenten stared up at him in horror, but then looked away and blushed. Neji noticed this. 'Awwww, how cute…WAIT…NO! NO! I DO NOT LIKE HER!' **Sure you don't. **'Just shut up.' Neji then banged his head against the wall, hard. "Neji...Neji?" Tenten waved a hand in front of him. "NEJI YOU IDIOT ANSWER ME!"

The hall became very quiet. All of a sudden, Hinata and the crew came in a rush. They looked like a herd of buffalo's, and they had kunai knifes, and rifles. "NEJI IM GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TENTEN!" Neji's eyes widened, not from the fact that everyone in the crowd had a killing intent in their eyes, but that Hinata had spoken, no yelled without stuttering. She must be really mad…"Neji, I have some advice." Tenten whispered. "Run." She took his hand and flew off. (lol not really)

After a while of running, they figured school was already out, and they should go home. "Let's go to your house." Neji said. "It's closer." Tenten replied "We cant…um, well my parents have some business people over and so…" she again lied. She hated lying to Neji. It really made her hurt inside. But he couldn't know what really happened around her house. It would just cause more trouble.

Tenten stepped into her house. It was empty, and quiet. "Huh…I'm safe." She thought happily. She half expected her 'parents' to be home just to punish her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Well, well, what do we have here? Tenten twirled around to see…

"S…Sasuke? What a-are you doing in my house?" She stared into those beautiful onyx eyes, and could barely get the words out. "Hmm…I think you mean _my _house?" Tenten looked around and noticed that things were not the same as they were when she left. "Oh sorry…All the houses look the same so…" Sasuke moved in about a week ago, so he was Tenten's neighbor. "It's okay." He said briefly. "Do you want to eat something?" He asked. "Sorry, but I have to go." Tenten said in a hurry after reading off her watch. She was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Will…will you go out with me sometime?" Sasuke asked, looking into her chocolate eyes. Tenten smiled. "Of course, I'd love to" But in the inside she was thinking-'Did _ the _Uchiha Sasuke just ask me out?' (Did I spell his last name right? I'm so tired.) Tenten then walked out the door, leaving behind a smirking Sasuke and unknown to her, a white-eyed boy.

Tenten Walked down the street to her house. When she entered she saw Mr. and Mrs.Yama sitting at the kitchen table, glaring her way. "WHERE have YOU BEEN?" Mr. Yama inquired. "I…I accidentally walked into the wrong house…They all look the same you know?" Tenten said nervously. Kyou walked over to her, and slapped her in the face really hard, so much that it turned bright red and started to bleed." DON'T LIE YOU USELESS GIRL!" He then kneed her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. He then picked her up, opened the door, and threw her out of the house and yelled "You don't belong here, and you never did, so get out of my sight, and don't come back!" He slammed the door shut. Tenten tried to get up, but when she did, she fell back, hitting her head on the hard concrete. She tried to open her eyes, but everything went black.

CLIFFIE!!! See, I told you this would be longer…though it's still short. Come back later and read more! Ill probably update in the next few days. Sorry about the randomness, I felt like writing a random chapter. Oh, don't forget to vote for the top couples! If you review ill give you a cookie!

Thanks yall! ­-RukiaChan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!! It's RukiaChan! I bet you all are wondering what happened to Tenten, right? Well here you go! I just want to thank all my reviewers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I've already recruited 1,000 kitties!!!!

Recap-He slammed the door shut. Tenten tried to get up, but when she did, she fell back, hitting her head on the hard concrete. She tried to open her eyes, but everything went black.

Tenten awoke; she was lying on a big cozy bed, and had a hot washcloth lying over her forehead. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. She knew it wasn't Neji's house…shed been there many times. It was when she sat up, that she realized how much her head hurt. She fought back the urge to lie back down, and slipped out of the bed. Tenten noticed it was dark outside. Was it early morning, or late at night? Tenten wasn't sure. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Tenten strode out of the room. She remembered this house, but couldn't quite lay a finger on who it belonged to. Her memory was so fogged up she didn't even remember what happened to her in the first place. Tenten noticed someone lying on the couch, asleep. It was Sasuke. 'So this was Sasuke's house?' "Oh…I remember…" She said aloud as half her memory came back. "Remember what?" The sudden voice made Tenten jump a little. She saw Sasuke sit up, he yawned, and scratched his head. "Looks like _somebody's _awake" Teased Tenten. She sat down beside Sasuke. "What happened anyway?" She asked looking at him. Sasuke frowned. "I was hoping you could tell me." He looked away. "I was going to stop by your house, so we could set up the date, because I forgot to get your number." He continued on… "But I just saw you lying there, and when I knocked on the door, nobody answered, so I took you to my place."

Sasuke sighed. "What time is it?" Tenten asked. Sasuke looked at the clock over at the wall. "7am.Saturday" (lets just say the story began on a Wednesday) Tenten smiled. "About that date…" She was cut off by Sasuke's brother, Itachi who walked in the room. (Okay, Let's say that Itachi never killed everyone, and they lived happily ever after) "Looks like one of your fangirls followed you home this time little bro." Itachi smirked. "One finally had the guts I guess." "Shes not a fangirl" Sasuke replied coldly. "Girlfriend?" Itachi tried another concept. "Not yet." Tenten blushed at the 'yet' part. "If you don't want her, ill take her then…" Itachi said "Don't count on it." Glared Sasuke. "Oh well, I'm gay anyway." Said Itachi, shrugging. "I've gotta go, I have a date with Orochimaru." (Shudders)

Tenten borrowed some of Sasuke's mom's clothes, until they could get Tenten's clothes back. By the time they finished getting ready, it was 12noon. By the time they got to the restaurant (to eat lunch) Sasuke had taken Tenten's hand in his , only making Tenten blush even more than she already was. On the way there, they had met up with Hinata and the crew, and were asked multiple questions like-(In The quotations are what Tenten is saying.)

Did Neji really rape you? 'No'

Where is he? 'Don't you live with him, Hinata?' …oh yah heh.

Why are you with Sasuke? 'We are on a date…' WHAT? (Luckily Sakura and Ino weren't there…)

After the questioning Sasuke and Tenten continued there trek to the food place thingy. Yah. Anyhow, they ate, bringing up conversations and laughing their heads off at side remarks. On their way out, it was Tenten this time, who took Sasuke's hand. (Awe how cute. Too bad I hate this couple. I just wanted a sidetrack-e twist in the story.) On their walk to the ice cream parlor, they ran into someone, the last person that Sasuke wanted to see. "Hyuga" Sasuke curtly nodded his head. "Uchiha" Neji glared. "What are you doing here with Tenten?" "We" Sasuke said, putting his arm around Tenten's waist, and pulling her closer, (and to Neji's disgust may I add.) "Are on a date." Tenten didn't say anything, but her gaze traveled to her feet.

**NEJI"S POV-**

'All right!!! Alright!!! I admit it! I love Tenten!!!' Neji thought.** I told you so! I am always right! Who's the man? **'You're the man…' Neji knew he couldn't just beat Sasuke up in front of everyone. So he decided to take care of it later, besides His uncle needed to talk to him... Girls are so troublesome.

**NORMAL POV-**

Neji gave Tenten 'The look' but said nothing as he passed by. Sasuke and Tenten continued their walk to the ice cream place, in silence. After They finished their date, Sasuke invited her back to stay with him overnight. (like she had anywhere else to stay.) When they got back, Sasuke noticed a note on the door that said-

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I am staying overnight with Orochimaru. See you in about a week. Oh, and by the way, don't try anything on that Tenten girl. You're only a freshman. Though I don't believe you will, because I know that you're going to end up like me. And I know you know what I mean._

_See you later,_

_Itachi_

Sasuke's eye twitched a bit, but he got over it when he had to crumple the paper when Tenten wanted to read it. "Oh it's nothing" Sasuke laughed. They stepped inside the apartment, and sat on the couch. Tenten turned to Sasuke and asked-"What do you really think of me…Sasuke?" He looked into her eyes. "I really like you." He said. Something didn't feel right to either of them, though. "But…He said, "I really don't think this is going to work." There was an awkward silence between them. "I know who you really like." Sasuke said. "Neji" Tenten nodded her head. "I guess you are right…I just never admitted it. I thought we couldn't be friends again is the relationship didn't work out…I was scared." Yet another awkward silence. "I know how you feel…" Sasuke stated. "I feel the same way with Naruto." Tenten burst out laughing. "Sasuke…YOUR GAY?!" (A/N-Yay! Don't like it don't read it!) Sasuke blushed, and then nodded. "Friends?" Tenten stuck out a hand. "Friends" Sasuke repeated, shaking her hand. They rest of the afternoon consisted of, Games, and Tenten helping Sasuke set up his first date with Naruto. Turns out the same thing happened with him and Hinata. Hinata had already started the new Sasunaru fan club. (I'm gonna write a spin-off of sasunaru from this story) Things were starting to lighten up for Tenten. There were only two problems, though. Neji, and the fact that Tenten still couldn't find part of her memory. She knew it would come back eventually.

The Next day, Sasuke was already on his date with Naruto (Yay!)

So Tenten had nothing to do.

**NEJI'S POV-**

"BWAHAAHAHAHAH!!!" Neji said aloud. "With this plan I'm sure to win Tenten over!!! Neji said. He dressed in all black (Im trying to make a humor scene here people) in the middle of the day. On his way to Sasuke's house, he played some of his awesome secret-agent ninja music. "Bum bum Bum de Dum Dump Dump…" (Okay, Just kidding people, Neji is not that stupid…here's the real story…)

Neji banged his head against the desk. When all of the sudden- "NEJI!!! HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, WHY HAVENT I SEEN YOU WITH TENTEN- CHAN LATELEY, HAS ALL OF YOUR YOUTH BEEN DRAINED?" (You can just guess who that is…) "Go. Away. Now. Lee." Neji made sure that Lee was out of his bedroom before he continued to ponder these three questions-

One-How will I win Tenten over?

Two- How did Lee get in here?

Three- Who the heck is Lee, and how does he know Tenten?How do I know him?

(Yes, you just ponder that Neji…)

"Ding-Dong" The Hyuga household doorbell rang. In a swift movement, Hinata answered the door. "Oh…h-hi T...Tenten" "Hey Hinata, is Neji here?" Tenten asked, peering into the entrance room. "U…upstai-irs. F-first d-door on the r-right." "Thanks Hinata." Tenten said as she ran up the stairs and entered Neji's room. "Hey Neji!" Tenten said, sitting herself down on the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be out with Uchiha?" Neji stated rather coldly, with his mono-tone voice. Tenten was taken aback a little. "Ouch." She said playfully. "That hurt." Awkwardness filled the room. "Look Neji I'm really sorry…I don't like Sasuke like that, and he doesn't like me like that either." Silence. "Then why were you out on a date with him?" More silence. "He and I decided it was more of friends just hanging out." Even more silence. "I like some one else." Neji moved from the seat of his desk to sit beside Tenten. "Who?" Tenten bent over and whispered into his ear-"You" They both leaned in, but at the same moment their lips were supposed to meet, Tenten fell to the floor. She grabbed the sides of her head, and squeezed her eyes shut trying to make the pain go away. All of the pain –Physical and emotional- That she had experienced in her life exploded at once. The memories flooded back. Her adoption, the painstaking work, the punishments, and the other day. Neji, of course was by her side faster than the speed of light. And Tenten, for the first time in seven years, felt tears run down her face, and for the second time in three days, she blacked out.

ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!! Sniff…Sniff…So sad :( Anyway, this was longer, but again, still short. What do you guys think? You see that Smexy little blue button down their? Click it! Tune in next week for- As the ninja world turns, minus the ninja!!! Yay! Geez, my hands hurt now…

Tenten and Neji- Smexy little blue button? What is her problem?

-RukiaChan


	4. Auther's Note Must Read!

Author's note-

Hey everyone, Its RukiaChan! Anyways, I've decided to update every Sunday or something like that, because I've updated EVERY DAY, and my hands are this-close to dyeing completely.

You all know I love yall!

RukiaChan

P.S- Please review and tell me if I should

1-Do a Sasunaru spin-off of this story.

2-Im probably ending the story with the next chappie unless

You guys want me to do a time skip of when they marry or

Something.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, I don't know how long it will be till I update on this one, because I'm having writers block right now! Sorry!


End file.
